All Over Again
by Minds-Maze
Summary: This look familiar. Has this all happened before?!!!! I Updated. I'm new at his so hopefully it worked! Author's note. I need reviews!
1. AlOvrAgnCh1

This story is after Inuyasha and Kagome get married and have babies. (They got married!) And they have 2 kids (Or to Inuyasha 2 pups). Their names are Ashao (A girl), who is 9 and Ashono (A boy) who is 15. Ashono is a bit of a lecher, while Ashao picks on him 24, 7. I do not own Inuyasha and it's characters. Only Ashono, Ashao, and Raura.  
  
All over again  
  
"Inuyasha, honey, can you get Ashao and Ashono. Diners almost ready." Kagome asked Inuyasha who was just got back from a walk. "Okay. I know where Ashono is." Inuyasha laughed the thought of his son acting like Miroku. "Just like the old Miroku. Lease he isn't going around asking ever pretty girl if they would bear his child!" Kagome thought back when Miroku had been just a pitiful lecher. "He did ask you. Remember?" "Yes I remember. But I didn't, did I?" Kagome said now with her husband's arms around her waist. "No, you did it for me though." Inuyasha kissed Kagome's neck. Kagome in return, turned herself around and kissed Inuyasha, but they were interrupted by Ashao. "Oooooooooooooh, Mommy and Daddy, sitting in a tree, A B C D E F G." Ashao starting chanting with her hands on her hips. "It's K-I-S-S-I-N-G. Not A-B-C-D-E-F-G." Kagome said laughing. "What does, k-i-s-s-i-n-g spell?" Ashao asked making both Inuyasha and Kagome laugh. Then Ashono walked in holding the side of his face. "Who was it this time?" Kagome asked Ashono as he walked in and she went and got him an ice pack. "I didn't do anything to her this time. I swear!" "What did I tell you about swearing?" "I know, but dad does." Kagome gave Inuyasha a chilling cold look and he just froze. "Honey, I haven't cussed since he was born." Inuyasha started to back up as Kagome walked slow towards him. Kagome got right in his face and just looked at him and then went back to the stove. (AN: By the way Inuyasha still has the necklace on that when ever Kagome says 'sit' he does a face plant!) "Sweetie? I'm going to say something that will amuse the kids, but not you." Inuyasha feared the next word out of her mouth. She turned around with a dish cloth on her left shoulder then said. "Sit." Inuyasha's necklace glowed as it pulled him down into a face plant. As she thought the kids loved it. "How did you do that?!" Ashono said in amassment with the ice pack on his cheek. "A gift from a friend." Kagome said and help Inuyasha up. ______________________one year later_______________________________________  
  
In present time Raura was a school girl at an age of 14 ½ and looked way older than she was. "Raura, your friends are here." Her mother yelled at her. Raura loved living in Japan. "So what are you girls going to do today?" "We're going to find out who all lived in our houses." "Okay be back soon." "We will mom. Bye." Raura ran with her friends to the library. "All that lived in my house is old and older people." Annie said. "The book said that a famous write lived in my house!" Sarah said. "It said that a priestess lived in my house." Raura said. As her friends did more searching so went to her dad's shop. "Hey honey." Raura's dad said as she walked in and kissed her on the cheek. "So dad, anything new?" "Why yes, I got a new thing of swords. You can look at them if you want." "Cool. I will." Raura went to the back and looked at all the swords her dad said she could have one, but she hadn't yet. But it changed that day. She got the one with ancient Japanese on it and a dragon, and she got a bow and some arrows. "Maybe this will come in handy someday."  
  
Okay I know this chapter sucks but I just started and this is just chapter one. Tell me what you think will happen in the next chapter and some reviews please. Alrigoto! 


	2. AlOvrAgnCh2

Okay this is chapter 2 and I have big plans for this one. And you will find out why it's called all over again! There might be some cussing but I don't know yet. I don't own Inuyasha and it's characters, only Ashao, Ashono, and Raura.  
  
All over again Ch. 2  
  
Raura's time Raura went to the building next to her's. She's never been in it and she was curious on what was in there. To her dismay all she found was a well boarded up. She took the boards off and left. She then went to the jewelers and looked around. Her eye was stuck on a shining jewel. "Hey, um what is that?" Raura asked the woman behind the desk. "I don't know. My son was working on digging the hole for the basement to this building and he found it. Just too. Who ever bout it must have hated it." "How much do you want for it?" Raura asked. "How about 60 yen." (AN: that's like .50 in the U.S.) The lady asked. "I'll take it." Raura said. Raura went back to her new 'hid out'. All of a sudden her cat Angel jumped into the well. (AN: sound familiar to anyone?) Raura jumped in after Angel, and took her out. But when she got Angel out the well was glowing and she was going somewhere. (AN: I wonder where?)  
  
Inuyasha's time Ashono was going to the well to take a nap. He had been going there since his 16th birthday and his parents told him of how they met with the well he went their hoping the same would happen to him. (AN: if only he knew) Ashono then hears a screaming and then a 'thump'. Ashono looks into the well to find a girl in a weird looking outfit and something around her neck. "Are you okay?" Ashono asked still a little confused. "What do you think!? I got my cat out of this well then this weird stuff goes around me then you ask me if I'm okay!!!!!!" Ashono was getting to apologize when the girl said. "Yes I am okay. But can you get me out of the well, gomen?" Ashono just jumped I the well put the girl on his back and jumped out. "Wow, cool. Hey what's with your ears?" The girl then tweaked Ashono's ears. "You're not from around here are you?" "Of course I am my house is right there." The girl pointed to empty space. "Or I did live there." The girl looked confused so Ashono would help her. "Here, get on my back and I'll take you to my mom. She might know what's going on." The girl then got on his back and jumped high up then to his house. "Mom, someone needs your help. I found her in the well scream her head off." Ashono shouted to his mom who was in the kitchen. The girl smacked him nice and hard on the back of the head, causing him to say 'ow', and then jumped of his back. Kagome walked out of the kitchen and threw the dishcloth over her left shoulder. "Hey Kagome, we have someone in the house. Who is it?" Inuyasha yelled at Kagome while he was in the shower. "I know dear, that's what I'm going to find out." She yelled back at him, and as she turned her attention to the girl she was shaking her head. "Now, where do you come from?" Kagome asked the girl. "Not here, I can tell you that. None of this stuff was here before I went into the well." The girl said messing with her necklace. "Mind telling us your name and what that is you have in your hands?" Kagome asked seeing it glow like the Shikon no Tama did. "My name is Raura Ino, and this is a necklace I bought today for about 60 yen." Raura said holding up he necklace. "The Shikon no Tama. Were did you get that!!!!" Kagome said not believing her eyes. "The jewelers, the lady said she found in buried in the ground next to some ashes." "Kikiyo's grave was disturbed. My you rest in peace Kikiyo." Kagome said bowing her head and so did Ashono and Ashao who had now entered the room. Inuyasha now came down dressed in his normal cloths. "Who in the seven hells is that?" Inuyasha asked. "Inuyasha! So you have been cussing in front of the kids." Kagome said now with her attention at Inuyasha. "You better hope I don't say the 'S' word again to you., honey." Kagome said with an evil smile on her face. "I thought you didn't want your kids to hear you guys cussing?" Raura asked in confusion. "Oh we don't. You see every time I say the word 'sit' Inuyasha."Kagome was stopped to hear a big 'thump' behind her. Inuyasha had done a face plant. "That happens, oh I'm sorry honey, I didn't mean to." Kagome said to Inuyasha. Ashono had just now noticed something on Raura's side. "Hey what's that?" Ashono said pointing to the long thing on Raura's side, causing everyone to look. "Oh, this. It's just my sword I got today." Raura said taking her sword out. "How old are you little girl" Inuyasha asked once he got his face off of the floor. "14½. Why?" "Most girls around here don't carry swords with them." Kagome said. "Well I just got this one so I'm keeping it with me." All of a sudden a giant bird-youkai came threw the door, (AN: he didn't come threw the door really her went threw the door. As in broke it down.). "I smell the Shikon no Tama, in the house." "Inuyasha, take Ashao to her room. She's too young still to fight a youkai. Take Raura with you." "No. He wants my necklace, I'm going to fight." Raura said. "Fine I don't have time to argue." Inuyasha grabbed Ashao and took her upstairs, and came downstairs with a bow and some arrows, and threw them at Kagome. She then got an arrow ready, Inuyasha got his Tetsusaiga, Ashono got a smaller sword, and Raura got her sword ready. "Are you sure you want to fight?" Inuyasha asked Raura. "Damn it, why does everyone think I'm helpless. I graduated top of my swording classes." Raura said. Ashono looked at Raura. But was interrupted by the youkai's screeching sound. "Give me the jewel." "Never. Raura is the newest protector of the jewel, and it's her job to protect the jewel." Kagome said. The youkai ran towards Raura, and snatched the necklace. "You bastard, don't you dare try to take my necklace." Raura said then jumped up and cut the youkai's mouth off. "No one, but no one steals from me." Raura said picking up her necklace and holding up the necklace in the hand with the sword and made a 'V' with the other hand. Then a huge wind blast went everywhere, and shot the necklace with the Shikon no Tama in the air and them another bird-youkai came in and broke the Shikon no Tama.  
  
A bit short but tell me what you think. These take me about a day to write if I'm in the mood so reviews please! Alrigoto! 


	3. AlOvrAgnCh3

Okay in the last chapter, Raura made it to Inuyasha's time with the Shikon no Tama, and showed her great swords-men-ship by killing a bird- youkai. But more bird-youkai's came and broke the jewel again. (Now that's one reason for the name)! ;P (That's my signature! ;P ;P ;P. okay enough of that and on with chapter 3!!!!! I do not own IY and it's characters, only Raura, Ashono, Ashao, and Sano. So far. *Evil smile*  
  
All Over Again  
  
Everyone gasped as they all witnessed the Shikon no Tama break again. (;P) "Bastard. It broke my necklace!" "No, not again." Inuyasha said going just crazy at the sight. Kagome was the only one to move so she took 3 arrows at once and fired it at the youkai. It fell with a 'thump'. When the jewel broke some of them moved and just scared Raura half to death. Inuyasha jumped to grab some of them, but only got 4 out of the, what seemed hundreds. "What will we do?" Kagome said shocked. "We have to go get them all of course. But what to do about the kids." Inuyasha said trying to comfort his crying wife. "I'll go with. I'm old enough." Ashono said. "And it's my necklace. I had to pay 60 yen for it. And I will get it back. So you can't leave me here by myself." Raura said now putting her sword away. "Now what to do with Ashao. We can't take her with." Kagome said. "Well, Miroku and Sango might come with us, if they do we could see if their family babysitter will watch her, and if they don't I'm sure they will." Inuyasha said trying to find out something.  
  
~Miroku's and Sango's house~  
  
"We can't go with you, but I'm sure Sano will." Sango said. Sango called for Sano and a girl who looked about as old as Ashono but a little younger came down. She looked just like her mother. "Hello, my name is Sano. May I ask your name?" Sano bowed and asked Raura. "Oh, yeah." Raura bowed "My name is Raura. According to them," Raura said pointing to Kagome and Inuyasha, "I'm from the 'other side of the well'. Weird huh?" Raura said getting ready to laugh. "You're from the other side of the well too! Wow, the only person I've seen from the other side of the well would be Kagome, but she lives here now." Raura was just shocked but got over it. "Well, before we go we better stop by Kaede's old house and see if she taught her pupil enough before she passed away." Kagome said. "Why?" Raura asked Kagome. "Well if Ashono is as bad as Inuyasha was I fell we need a bit more 'jewelry'." Kagome said. On their way to Kaede's old hut Kagome told Raura to think up a word that was short and simple. Like a command you would give a dog that wasn't 'sit'. Raura thought of one quickly. When they got to the hut Kaede's pupil chanted a spell and a necklace like Inuyasha's appeared around Ashono's neck. "Down" Raura yelled and Ashono did a face plant.  
  
RM: What you think? Now Ashono will do a face plant with the word 'down'. Ashono: *Necklace glows and drags down to do a face plant* You know that know I hate you. RM: Sorry but now you'll be like your dad. IY: Lucky you huh?! Ashono: Feh. RM: Well reviews please. ;P 


	4. AlOvrAngCh4

RM: Okay, Chapter 4 already! Can you believe it? I can't. Well I don't own Inuyasha or its characters, but I do own Ashono, Ashao, Sano, Raura, and anyone else not on Inuyasha. Ashono: I am not owned by anyone. RM: I own you. Ashono: no you don't. 'feh' RM: Down! Ashono: *does a face plant* I hate you. RM: I know you do, well on with the story. By the way if something in these things ( ) it mean they whisper.  
  
All Over Again  
  
~In the forest~ "Well, so how do we find these 'shards'?" Raura asked the silent crowd she was with. "Tell me, can you where the shards are on Inuyasha?" Kagome asked her. "You mean him?" Raura said pointing to Ashono. "No me, (Bitch)" Inuyasha said. "I heard that. Anyway they're right there. They're glowing how can you not see them." Raura said pointing to his chest. "Well, lease we know that she is a protector. This means I'm not the only one who can sense them anymore. That's a relief." Kagome said. "Inuyasha, give me the shards please." Inuyasha was confused but did what his wife asked. Kagome put the shards on a necklace strand, and gave it to Raura. "Here, you're its newest protector, so you should carry them." "Thanks." Raura said taking the necklace from Kagome. 'Man she is so damn hot! Good thing mom can't hear me. She would kill me for cussing. And dad too! But man is she hot!' Ashono thought as he was looking at Raura with the necklace on her neck and the charm hanging two inches above her top, which was a low cut, and her dirty blond hair tucked behind her ears. The ear closest to him had 5 earrings on it. (AN: Okay I know I didn't explain what everyone looked like so I'll describe them here. Gomen.) Later that night everyone set up camp. Inuyasha and Kagome had their own spot, Ashono got in the lowest tree branch on the tree closest to Raura, who was with Sano. "How do you get your hair so damn smooth girl!" Raura asked Sano while brushing Sano's long black hair. "I don't know, I just brush it every morning and put it in a ponytail or a bun." "That must be why, You don't use hairspray, or anything like that. Maybe I'll stop using hairspray and my hair will be as smooth as yours." Raura said smiling and closing her eyes. "I'm tired, I'm going to go to sleep. Night guys." Raura closed her eyes and flopped back and went to sleep. "That sounds good. Hey Ashono you going to watch first then?" Sano asked the ¼ demon in the tree. "I guess, (Since everyone else is asleep)." Ashono then put his hands in his sleeves and look out. He then looked at Raura. Later that night, Raura woke up. "Hey, Ashono. I'll take over. I can't sleep anymore." "I don't need sleep. I'm a demon. Remember?" "Yeah but your dad's ½ and he's sleeping. You're ¼ so go to sleep or I'll have fun." Ashono was scared at what she might mean by 'fun'. "What do you mean?" Ashono was now talking in a nervous voice. "Oh you perv, no not that. Ewe. Like I would. I meant 'fun' as in with that necklace of yours." Raura said. "What do you mean?" Ashono now spoke in a pit of normal voice now. "Like this." Raura smiled an evil smile. Ashono got scared. "Down." Ashono was then dragged down from the branch and landed hard. "Ow. That hurt." "No shit it did you fell out of a tree." Raura said with her hands on her waist. "Be glad my mom's sleeping. She would kill you for cussing." "So." Was all she said. "So tell me about our world. My mom doesn't like to talk about it. Like do you have friends or a boyfriend?" Ashono hoped she didn't catch that last part. "Oh yeah sure. I have a few friends. A bit weird but cool." Ashono felt relieved that she didn't hear the last part. "Oh, and no. I don't have a boyfriend. No guy likes me enough." Raura looked over her shoulder to look at Ashono and smile. "Well, I'm going to bed. Wake me if something happens. Night Ashono." Raura went back to sleep almost right away. Ashono jumped over to be in front of Raura. He looked at her hair that was in her face. He moved in down and with his claws, traced her face lightly enough not to cut her. Ashono really like Raura but every time he showed it he went away. So he jumped into the tree trying to forget what he just did.  
  
~Raura's dream~  
  
"Raura, Stay, Be here with me. I love you." A mysterious voice was calling her. All of a sudden Ashono appeared with his arms out toward her. Then something shot Ashono and she couldn't go to him. "ASHONOOOOOOOOOOoooooooo!!!!!!!!"  
  
~End of dream~  
  
"ASHONOOOOOOOOOOoooooooo!!!!!!!!" Raura yelled and sat up sweating. "What! Are you okay?" Ashono had jumped out of the tree to see Raura face. "Oh, sorry. I had a nightmare." "Well, I must have been in it for you to wake up screaming. Be glad everyone is a hard sleeper." Ashono said pointing to everyone still sleeping. "Yes, yes they are. Well, Um, my dream. Well you see." Raura couldn't just tell him her dream. He might die laughing!!!! "Can we not talk about it." Raura said looking into his golden eyes. "Sure. You cold?" Ashono took of his red top he had on like Inuyasha's and put it over Raura. 'It smells just like him. If I die tonight, let it be now.' Raura inhaled his scent from the jacket. She lends on Ashono which surprised him, but he just put his arm around her. (AN: I hate to do this is a romantic part but it fits so well!) All of a sudden a blast woke everyone up. "(Damn it and I was just getting comfortable)." Ashono heard Raura say this and smiled. "I want the shards!" The youkai which was a wolf demon and looked a lot like Kouga yelled at Raura. "Well guess what. So do we! Plus it's mine so. Nay." Raura pulled her eye lid down and stuck her tongue out at the youkai making Sano and Ashono try to muffle a laugh. "(Good one)" Sano whispered to Raura. "Thank you." The wolf-youkai got really mad and attacked, but Raura took her sword out really fast (AN: this fast is to where no one could see her do it.) and the wolf-youkai stopped to were the sword is touching him. "You want to fight or not?" "Heh, Everyone come out now." The wolf-youkai yelled out to the forest. Then too many Wolf-youkais came out to count. "I guess this mean they want to fight." Raura raised her sword and stabbed the wolf in the stomach. "Still want to fight. I can heal you if you don't want to fight." Raura said putting her sword away. "Fine. We won't fight just heal him." One of the Wolf-youkai's said from the forest. Apparently his 'mate'. "Fine. You the one who spoke, go get me some of all the herbs you can find and hurry." Raura yelled at the demon and she did as asked. She laid the injured demon down and tore her shirt on the sleeve (AN: She has on a T- shirt on.) and laid is on the part of his stomach she had cut. She asked Kagome. "Does this necklace have any special power or something?" "Why yes. Why do you ask?" Raura didn't answer, she just took the necklace of held it of the demon and started chanting something. The necklace started to glow when the one demon she had sent out came back. "Here, this is all I could find." "Thanks." Raura started to rip and tear them and put them in the cut and held the necklace over it and chanted again. Everyone looked at Raura doing this with amassment and curiosity. Soon the wound was healed and all the wolf-youkais left. "Were did you learn that!" Sano said. "My grandmother. She was an herbalist. She taught me after school." "Well, we better be going." Inuyasha said and everyone went on their way as the sun started to rise.  
  
RM: What you think!? Ashono: I liked it I guess, but not when you made those wolf demons come and disturb us. RM: Sorry Ashono. I'll make it up to you in the next chapter. Ashono: you better RM: And about the next chapter, I haven't even started on it and it's been a week! Ashono and Raura: WHY! RM: Because I'm went to my mom's and her computer's screwed. But I will work on it when I can. Well. Please review! thanks 


	5. AlOvrAgnCh5

RM: I read the reviews I got and most of them came from PrincessRika, who gave me a brain blast for this fic. Thanks a million. Well on with the story. Raura: Um, First what did she say?! And second what about the disclaimer? RM: oh yeah, I don't own Inuyasha or its characters, just Raura, Ashono, Ashao (who won't be in this fic too much) and Sano. And you'll find out what she told me in the end of the story. =============================================================== And before I forget, I can't find were to put what everyone looks like so it'll go here. Ashono- like Inuyasha but has single strands of Black hair, and I bit more hassle in his eyes. Raura- a little like Kagome in the face a bit but has dirty blonde hair and ice blue eyes. (You'll find out why her eyes are ice blue in the next chapter or so.) Ashao- like Kagome more than just the face and has single strands of silver in her hair. Sano- like Sango but younger and a bit more 'up top' (No offence to Sango fan since I'm one of them)  
  
All Over Again Ch. 6  
  
It was 2 hours till sunset and they made camp. They checked all around the camp sight to make sure there were no demons. Inuyasha and Kagome went to one side of the camp sight while Sano, Ashono, and Raura went to the other side. "So Raura, what's like on the other side?" Sano asked. "Well, not to much different from here but more electronics, a mall, and bigger houses. Oh yeah and no demons." Raura said falling back onto her sleeping bag. "It must be great to have not to worry about demons and all that." "Not really, it's quite boring. Getting up each day and not have to worry at all, but what you look like and what everyone's going to think of you. I gave that up years ago." "I wouldn't mind living there for a while. I wake up each day, and have to go out and help my dad, and Inuyasha, and the occasional Ashono to protect the village. I wish I didn't have to for a while, but I have to." Raura could tell Sano really wanted to live her life for a while. "What would you say if I said that when this is all over, that you can come with me for about a week and live with me." Raura said. "I -I -I -I -I - I would love too! I can't believe it. You'd do that for me!" "You bet, and if Kagome wants she can come back too! It'll be just us girls." "I'd like that. Thanks. Well, I'm going to bed. Thanks again, Raura." Sano thanked Raura again and went to bed. The sun was setting. Raura looked up at Ashono whose hair was now turning completely black now, and his eyes hassle. He looked down at her. "What are you looking at?!" Ashono yelled at Raura. "Oh nothing, it's just." 'Man he's just as hot now as he was before! I have to stay away or I might regret it. What if he likes me?! That's impossible, no one could like you when you keep secrets! Well, he'll know on the full moon, that's for sure.' "Oh, nothing. I'm sorry. Hey, have you ever had deja vu? You know like you could do something that you've never been able to do untill just then. Or something similar but then you think it might be worst now that you're in a place that everything's different?" "Uh, I don't know, let me think.. Uuummm..NO!" Ashono yelled then went to sleep, but just when he did, (Thanks again PrincessRika!) a demon came out and attacked. (AN: this is where Sano get her spot in the stoplight.) It attacked headed for Raura, but Sano ran in with her mother's boomerang and threw it at the demon. She grabbed the sword she had brought with her and rammed it threw the demon's chest. The monster groaned in pain but just grabbed the sword and threw it to the side, but that didn't stop Sano. She jumped up and kicked its head to break it but it just cracked a lot. "What! That always worked on all the others!" Sano said in disbelief. "Sano, it has some shards. That's why it didn't work." Raura replied and ran toward to monster aiming at it head and almost hit the stop with the shard but it dogged it. "Araku wouldn't like it if you got her shards." The youkai yelled at Raura in a taunting voice. "Then she'll just be disappointed." Kagome yelled and shot an arrow at the youkai's head and hit it right in the center. Everyone looked at it then all of a sudden the demon went to ashes. Raura turned away quickly. She went to see if Inuyasha was okay but mostly Ashono. Inuyasha was hit really badly from the blast but not to bad, it would heal in the morning. But Ashono was another story. While everyone was fighting the one demon, Ashono got a whole other demon to fight all by himself. Good thing it didn't have any shards or Ashono might be dead. "Oh my gosh, Ashono! Are you okay?!" "What do you think?" Ashono snapped back at Raura while limping. "Kagome. Sano. Come here quickly." Raura yelled over her shoulder. "Oh no. Ashono, are you okay honey?" Kagome said running to her son. "I think so mom." "Raura, would you be able to heal Ashono like you did that wolf- youkai?" "I think so. I would need a few more herbs." "On it." Sano then ran into the wood to get more herbs for Raura. When she got back Raura healed Ashono as best she could. Even though he would stay human for the next day till sun set his wounds should heal in the morning. "I'm sorry Ashono." Raura said once everyone left so she could watch over Ashono. "It's not your fault. You have nothing to be sorry for." Raura looked at Ashono for a moment then remembered he was injured so she looked away. "Why are your eyes ice blue?" Ashono asked when Raura looked away trying to get her to look back. "You'll find out when it's needed." Raura said still looking away. "Will you look at me?" Ashono asked feeling like he did something. "I'm sorry, I can't." "Why?" "I'll explain on the full moon." "Why then." "You'll see." Raura left leaving a very confused and sad Ashono.  
  
RM: so what you think? Ashono: Same way I always do. RM: Down Ashono: *Does a face plant* I still hate you. RM: I know. Well I'm about to go over to my mom's again, so I can't start Ch. 7 till next week. Ashono: (Yes) RM: Down Ashono: *Does a face plant.* RM: Well reviews please, and thanks a million PrincessRika you destroyed my writers block but unfortunately I've got another one well, Alrigoto! Bye 


	6. AlOvragnCh6

RM: I read the reviews I got and most of them came from PrincessRika, who gave me a brain blast for this fic. Thanks a million. Well on with the story. Raura: Um, First what did she say?! And second what about the disclaimer? RM: oh yeah, I don't own Inuyasha or its characters, just Raura, Ashono, Ashao (who won't be in this fic too much) and Sano. And you'll find out what she told me in the end of the story. =============================================================== And before I forget, I can't find were to put what everyone looks like so it'll go here. Ashono- like Inuyasha but has single strands of Black hair, and I bit more hassle in his eyes. Raura- a little like Kagome in the face a bit but has dirty blonde hair and ice blue eyes. (You'll find out why her eyes are ice blue in the next chapter or so.) Ashao- like Kagome more than just the face and has single strands of silver in her hair. Sano- like Sango but younger and a bit more 'up top' (No offence to Sango fan since I'm one of them)  
  
All Over Again Ch. 6  
  
It was 2 hours till sunset and they made camp. They checked all around the camp sight to make sure there were no demons. Inuyasha and Kagome went to one side of the camp sight while Sano, Ashono, and Raura went to the other side. "So Raura, what's like on the other side?" Sano asked. "Well, not to much different from here but more electronics, a mall, and bigger houses. Oh yeah and no demons." Raura said falling back onto her sleeping bag. "It must be great to have not to worry about demons and all that." "Not really, it's quite boring. Getting up each day and not have to worry at all, but what you look like and what everyone's going to think of you. I gave that up years ago." "I wouldn't mind living there for a while. I wake up each day, and have to go out and help my dad, and Inuyasha, and the occasional Ashono to protect the village. I wish I didn't have to for a while, but I have to." Raura could tell Sano really wanted to live her life for a while. "What would you say if I said that when this is all over, that you can come with me for about a week and live with me." Raura said. "I -I -I -I -I - I would love too! I can't believe it. You'd do that for me!" "You bet, and if Kagome wants she can come back too! It'll be just us girls." "I'd like that. Thanks. Well, I'm going to bed. Thanks again, Raura." Sano thanked Raura again and went to bed. The sun was setting. Raura looked up at Ashono whose hair was now turning completely black now, and his eyes hassle. He looked down at her. "What are you looking at?!" Ashono yelled at Raura. "Oh nothing, it's just." 'Man he's just as hot now as he was before! I have to stay away or I might regret it. What if he likes me?! That's impossible, no one could like you when you keep secrets! Well, he'll know on the full moon, that's for sure.' "Oh, nothing. I'm sorry. Hey, have you ever had deja vu? You know like you could do something that you've never been able to do untill just then. Or something similar but then you think it might be worst now that you're in a place that everything's different?" "Uh, I don't know, let me think.. Uuummm..NO!" Ashono yelled then went to sleep, but just when he did, (Thanks again PrincessRika!) a demon came out and attacked. (AN: this is where Sano get her spot in the stoplight.) It attacked headed for Raura, but Sano ran in with her mother's boomerang and threw it at the demon. She grabbed the sword she had brought with her and rammed it threw the demon's chest. The monster groaned in pain but just grabbed the sword and threw it to the side, but that didn't stop Sano. She jumped up and kicked its head to break it but it just cracked a lot. "What! That always worked on all the others!" Sano said in disbelief. "Sano, it has some shards. That's why it didn't work." Raura replied and ran toward to monster aiming at it head and almost hit the stop with the shard but it dogged it. "Araku wouldn't like it if you got her shards." The youkai yelled at Raura in a taunting voice. "Then she'll just be disappointed." Kagome yelled and shot an arrow at the youkai's head and hit it right in the center. Everyone looked at it then all of a sudden the demon went to ashes. Raura turned away quickly. She went to see if Inuyasha was okay but mostly Ashono. Inuyasha was hit really badly from the blast but not to bad, it would heal in the morning. But Ashono was another story. While everyone was fighting the one demon, Ashono got a whole other demon to fight all by himself. Good thing it didn't have any shards or Ashono might be dead. "Oh my gosh, Ashono! Are you okay?!" "What do you think?" Ashono snapped back at Raura while limping. "Kagome. Sano. Come here quickly." Raura yelled over her shoulder. "Oh no. Ashono, are you okay honey?" Kagome said running to her son. "I think so mom." "Raura, would you be able to heal Ashono like you did that wolf- youkai?" "I think so. I would need a few more herbs." "On it." Sano then ran into the wood to get more herbs for Raura. When she got back Raura healed Ashono as best she could. Even though he would stay human for the next day till sun set his wounds should heal in the morning. "I'm sorry Ashono." Raura said once everyone left so she could watch over Ashono. "It's not your fault. You have nothing to be sorry for." Raura looked at Ashono for a moment then remembered he was injured so she looked away. "Why are your eyes ice blue?" Ashono asked when Raura looked away trying to get her to look back. "You'll find out when it's needed." Raura said still looking away. "Will you look at me?" Ashono asked feeling like he did something. "I'm sorry, I can't." "Why?" "I'll explain on the full moon." "Why then." "You'll see." Raura left leaving a very confused and sad Ashono.  
  
RM: so what you think? Ashono: Same way I always do. RM: Down Ashono: *Does a face plant* I still hate you. RM: I know. Well I'm about to go over to my mom's again, so I can't start Ch. 7 till next week. Ashono: (Yes) RM: Down Ashono: Does a face plant. RM: Well reviews please, and thanks a million PrincessRika you destroyed my writers block but unfortunately I've got another one well, Alrigoto! Bye 


	7. AlOvrAgnCh7

RM: okay I had a huge Writers block and no one would review. Wahhhhhhhh. Ashono: shut-up you baby. RM: If you're gonna call me baby call me Brat Baby. Ashono: (Brat's right) RM: Down, Down, Down, Down, Down, Down, Down, Down, Down, *continues saying down while Ashono is a foot in the ground and getting deeper.* Raura: Rauras_Maker does not own Inuyasha or any of its characters, only all the new people.  
  
All Over Again Ch. 7 Raura, Ashono, Sano, Inuyasha, and Kagome walked on to find more shards. It was noon and they had been looking all day. "When will we find a demon with some shards?" Ashono complained. "Ashono, you're still human so even if we did find a demon you wouldn't be able to help." "But I wanna be strong even when I'm human mom!" "Fine. If it's not too strong." "Yes." Raura giggled at Ashono's enthusiasm. Inuyasha leaned over to Kagome and whispered in her ear. "You know Ever since that Raura girl got her Ashono hasn't tried to grab her ass or anything." "Inuyasha! What did I say about cussing." "Raura does." "I thought you didn't like her?" "I don't." "Fine, but not too much." "Thanks honey." Inuyasha kissed Kagome on the cheek. Later on that night They made camp. Raura practiced her swords man-ship. "Right, Left, step back, Stab, High Spin to a high right stab." "Raura what are you doing?" Ashono asked out of curiosity at what the girl was doing and saying at that. "I'm working on my technique. My sense (AN: it sounds like sen-say) say that you could be the strongest person in the world and still loss it you had no technique." "Mind if I join you?" Raura blushed a little but shook it off. "Sure." Ashono jumped down from the tree he was in and grabbed Sano sword. "Hey Sano, mind if I use this." "Nope." Ashono got in his fighting positing with both hands on the sword. "Begin." Sano yelled and both fighters started. Raura moved her sword to the right in, but Ashono blocked, and went around at Raura but she blocked and they were face-to-face and Raura blushed a little and Ashono noticed and grabbed her butt. Raura went from a light pink to a burning red with anger. "DOWN!" Ashono went at least an inch into the ground. "Perv." Ashono single waved while his head was still in the ground. "Looks like we're having Ramen tonight, right Kagome?" Inu said smirking. Kagome and Inuyasha made a bet. Kagome said that Ashono wouldn't be the little pervert he is to Raura, while Inuyasha said he would and he won. "Okay, yes you win. I'll start making Ramen." Inuyasha jumped up with joy. (AN: real jumped!) The other half of the month went okayish. Ashono still groped Raura a time or two, but that's it. That night would be the full moon. Thanks to the Shikon no Tama, when it was one piece, Inuyasha didn't have to worry about hurting anyone on this night, but Raura did. "So why didn't you look at me on the new moon?" Ashono asked Raura while they were walk. "What?!" "You said that on the full moon, which is tonight, you'd tell me why you couldn't look at me on the full moon." "Tonight when the full moon is up, if we get attacked. If we don't you have to wait a whole other month." Raura stuck her tongue out at Ashono, then realized how he was looking at her so she sucked her tongue back into her mouth. 'Why'd you do that? You know you want him to kiss you.' 'Who said that?" 'God that's who. No it's me you conscious.' 'Oh and what do you mean that I want him to kiss me!' 'Well that one night you and him were pretty comfy.' 'Shut-up you.' 'okay, but remember what tonight is be sure you're not mad at him and worn him to touch your ass tonight at lease.' 'Fine now bye.' Raura liked talking to her conscious. "Hey Ashono?" "Yeah Raura?" "Okay I need to worn you not to make me mad tonight, okay? I'm saying this for your own safety." "Okay" That night things looked like it were going to be good, but with Raura's luck it wasn't. The demon had 5 shards! The moon was hidden by a cloud, and it was really dark but you could see Raura's Ice blue eyes shining even without the moon. "Let me guess, Araku sent you to take the shards and kill us right?" "That is correct little one, now hand them over." "When I die and come back again maybe but not now you piece of shit, lease that's what you look like." (AN: You go Raura!) This just angered the demon but just before it attacked the moon came out from behind the cloud and Raura stepped back and said, :Hey Ashono." "Yeah?" Ashono had a bit of fear but not too much, mostly because the demon Raura insulted had 5 shards! "You wanted to know why I couldn't look at you on the new moon? Well it's because you were hurt, and if I look at anyone or thing that is hurt.... it dies." Everyone gasped but the demon laughed. "That has to be the biggest load of shit I've ever heard." "Wanna bet?" Raura looked up at the moon and her ice blue eyes shone like they were jewels. Slowly she was lifted above the ground. She stopped going higher when her feet were higher than Inuyasha's head. She slowly spun around, but never taking her eyes off the moon, her dirty blonde hair was slowly turning into a crimson red (AN: my friend says that's the color of blood) and when down to her feet, (AN: she had no bangs too). Her outfit she was wearing turned into a flared out mini skirt and long-sleeved belly- shower (AN: if you've seen sailor moon, her skirts like that but both her skirt and top are crimson red), her sleeves cut off at her wrists but some of the cloth swirled around her fingers. She slowly touched down to the ground, still looking at the moon the lowed her gaze to her sword and it flew to her hands and she caught it and then faced the demon and got in her fighting position and spoke. "One strike and a nice glance from me and you're dust. But I want too have some fun to night so I won't kill you that was right away that is." Raura's new transformed stat started to laugh in her throat. "R-r-r-raura?" Sano tried to say but was almost scared to death. "Not anymore deary. Lease until this battles gone this night." "If your not (my) Raura then who are you?" Ashono said being sure to wisper My but Inuyasha and Kagome both hear this. So did Raura's new form. "Your Raura, ha that cute. But to answer your question my name is Kimi, (AN: pronounced Kee-mee) creater of all youkai, including yourself. I didn't creat them to destroy but they have so I now on the full moon come out of the child Raura Ino to stop my creations behavior, most of the time.. though death."  
  
RM: Bwahhhhhhhhhhhh. Cliffy. Ashono: *Jaw droped* Kaomge: Ashono are you okay? Ashono: *doesn't answer* *jaw still droped* Kimi: Close you mouth. NOW Ashono: *closes mouth* Raura: *giggles* Ashono: *eyes wide open* H-h-h-h-how are you here! RM: Author's Power! Bwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha *continues laughing* Everyone but Kimi: * walks out of the room slowly* Kimi: Why did everyone leave? RM: ..hahahahahahahahahahahahuh? Review please! 


End file.
